revolution problem!
by kagalenka
Summary: Miku dkk mendapat teman baru yang tak disangka bukanlah manusia melainkan robot yang dibikin propesor terkenal. Ternyata teman baru nya miku dkk mempunyai rencana untuk membuat miku dkk untuk masuk ke perangkap yang tak jelas. Apa mereka bisa menyelamati miku? RnR please!


Title : revolution Problem

Author :kagalenkachan

Pairing : cryptorn family

Genre : humor, friendship, parody

Disclaimer : vocaloid punya Yamaha dan crypton future media, jika punya kagalenka , len takkan seshota itu#dilindes

WARNING: gaje abal typo(jangan sampe) bahasa gaul terdektesi, gak nyambung, cerita panjang pendek , tidak sesuai UUD, dan yang EYDyang berlaku, authornya yang sarap bin nenengsuteneng membikin fanfic ini gaje ini.

Kagalenka : I'm combak!

Len : woi, lanjutin dulu tuh fanfic 'between you and me'

kagalenka : iia, nanti dulu, author lagi semangat bikin fanfic abal ini!

Miku :elah, fanfic tak berguna

Kagalenka : gua sumpelin negi negi segudang luu~

Miku :dengan senang hati akan ku telan~

Kagalenka : ~sweatdrop~

Kaito : kasian deh si authornya

Gakupo :yey, mudah mudahan di fanfic ini aku bersama luka-sama!

Kagalenka : gimana ya? Tergantung lukanya sih..

Luka :gak!

Meiko :hahahhahahahhahaha

Len rin : dari pada lama, capcusss… happy reading readers..!

Happy reading

Nampak gadis manis berambut hitau tosca dikuncir _twinstail_ berlari terengah engah berlari dikoridor, membuat rambut panjangnya tersibuk mengikuti gadis bernama miku hatsune.

Dia membanting(baca :membuka)pintu kelasnya, terlihat sudah banyak manusia manusia konyol(?) yang sedang beraktivitas sesukanya sendiri.

Terlihat paling rumit dijelaskan adalah aktivitasnya gadis berambut blonde dikuncir ponytail(len:*lindes author*) bernama len yang sedang dikejar kakak kembarnya yang berambut blonde memakai hiasan dikepalanya yaitu pita dan juga jepitan, rin, memakai roadroller, dan paling bikin heran adalah kelasnya tidak ancur, hanya manusia manusia yang tak sengaja terlindes roadrollernya rin.

"ohaiyou! Maaf aku terlambat,hehe" sapa miku terkekeh, itulah alasannya kenapa miku berlari terengah engah.

Sebelum melangkah ke meja belajarnya, miku heran melihat teman temannya beraktivitas aneh sekali. Seperti,

Gakupo yang sedang menyembah terongnya#ditebas

Luka sedang memelototi ikan tunanya.

Kaito sedang mengenyot(?) eskrimnya bersama adiknya, akaito.

Len membuat jebakan kulit pisang dipintu kelas, dan rin sedang memperbaiki roadroller nya. Entah kenapa rusak terus. Rin berusaha nelpon cleaning service tapi pembicaraan ditelpon bukan tentang kerusakan roadrollernya malahan yang dibicarakan anjing kaki nya ada berapa…

Meiko seperti biasanya, mojok dan mabuk mabukkan, biasanya sering mengganggu yang lain termasuk len, biasanya len terus kena tumbal oleh meiko saat mabuk berat.

Neru yang sedang memfoto dirinya dengan pose alay#dilempar HP

Teto dan piko yang sedang adu main PSP

Dan yang lagi melayang membawa kapak berlumuran darah, pastinya kiku juon.

'brak' banting pintu kelas, terlihat sosok mengerikan membawa banyak kertas disamping pinggangnya. Membuat semua aktivitas terhenti dan berlarian menuju alam masing masing(?)

"KALIAN ITU! MEMBUAT KEGADUHAN PAGI PA-"sebelum sososk mengerikan itu bernama kiyoteru,kiyo-sensei membentak, dia terpeleset karena kulit pisang nya len yang dipasang tadi, terlihat len berepreksi kaget dan facecalm, dan 'bruak' tubuh kiyo-sensei melengkung diroda roadrollernya rin yang masih ada didepan kelas membuat aksi konyol dari kiyoteru, murid murid hanya menahan ketawa.

"SIAPA YANG MENARUH KULIT PISANG DIDEPAN PINTU KELAS DAN YANG MENARUH ROADROLLER DIDEPAN KELAS! SIAPA! AYO NGAKU!" teriak kiyo-sensei yang marah tingkat beruk di temple run. Mereka serompak menunjuk len dan rin yang sedang ketakutan dari tadi..

"ohh… si kembar yaa?" tanya kiyo-sensei santai, lend an rin bertampang ketakutan melihat kiyoteru-sensei mengeluarkan aura gelap dibelakang tubuhnya. "SINI KALIAN!"

Len dan rin memberanikan diri untuk maju kehadapan dewa kematian-ralat- kiyo-sensei dengan wajah ketakutan, badannya gemetar.

"ganbatte-yo! Kagamine-san!"

"aku berharap kalian selamat"

"lenny-kun, betapa shotanya dirimu!" yang ngomong ini langsung disumpel pisang plus kulitnya sama len.

Pijakan yang gemetar karena kelakuan si kembar tanpa adab. Membuat guru terkiller disekolah itu marah marah. Akhirnya len dan rin disuruh menghilangkan debu di sekolah.

"PAK YANG BENER SAJA! MASA DEBU SELURUH SEKOLAH KAMI HARUS BERSIHKAN!?" protes len dan rin bersamaan, kiyo-sensei menaiki kacamatanya memakai jari telunjuknya "hmp, kalau kalian tidak mau, len kau harus jadi rin. Dan rin kauu taruh roadrollermu menjauh dari sini" perintah kiyo-sensei gak pake lama.

"Kiyo-sensei! Kok rin hanya disuruh itu doaang!" protes len lagi.

"GAK USAH MEMBANTAH! LEKAS KAU GANTI BAJU SEPERTI RIN!" teriak kiyo-sensei membuat len pundung. Dan keluar kelas untuk mengganti baju nya menjadi rin, sudah prasah len menuruti perintahnya, sedangkan rin menaiki roadrollernya dan keluar dari kelas.

"emang mereka aneh…. Oh saya lupa dengan kalian, ohaiyouuu~" sapa kiyo-sensei telat membuat semua orang sweatdrop kecuali authornya.

"permisi sensei…" munculah rin dengan tampang lesu. "hei kau len atau rin?" tanya miku

"rin"

"benarkah?"

"ya"

"rin kan memakai pita besar dikepalanya.."

"aku sedang malas memakai itu"

"ohh~"

Sebenarnya yang masuk itu bukan rin tapi len, dia pura pura menjadi rin untuk menjaga nama baiknya sendiri, tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kalau rin yang sebenarnya akan masuk kekelas setelah mengeluarkan tranportasi aneh #dilindes itu keluar.

"hei miku, dia itu len tau!" bisik kaito ke miku, miku mengkerutkan alisnya tanda bingung.

Len duduk dibangkunya dengan tampang 'prasah…getoh' yang kuncirannya dilepas dan mencuri baju cewek di ruang pengganti. Len Nampak mirip sekali dengan rin, hingga tak bisa dibedakan..

Tiba tiba rin sebenarnya masuk ke kelas dengan tampang ceria, berlompat lompatan menuju bangkunya. Dia tidak sadar kalau mereka semua yang ada dikelas memerhatikan dia.

Saat rin melihat len memakai baju cewek, dalam sekejap mulut rin terbuka lebar "HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA-capslockjebol-"

Skip time

Aktivitas kembali lagi, pelajaran kiyo-sensei berakhir dengan kekonyolan len memakai baju wanita. Len merasa malu dan pundung dan tak kembali.

"hahaha, len len! Kau membuat perut ku sakit!" ujar rin memegang perutnya

"diam kau, DADARATASEDERAJAT!" teriak len yang masih memakai baju cewek pundung di pojokkan.

"haloow cyiiinn… sedang apa sihhh!?" tanya si banci taman lawang, kamui gakupo yang sedang menaiki kendaraan ungunya, terong.

"heh! BANCI TAMAN LAWANG, diam aja deh! Adek gua lagi pundung bukannya dihibur malah di ketawain lagi!" bentak rin menjadi jadi. "heh dadarata lo juga ngetawain gua, ngenyein emang lo!"

"hahaha, len len~ kau bisa saja!" tawa miku terkekeh.

Sementara mereka meledek len terus menerus(author:cacian deh lo) len yang sedang meminjam pedang nya gakupo untuk memotong shushi karena perutnya len laper. Hingga teman teman yang memakan tuh shushi terasa makan terong terlanat milik gakupyon#ditebas

"hei len! kau tidak boleh membuat sushi di dalam kelas!" teriak akaito membentak, len menatapnya seperti 'masalah buat eloh?'

"eh bakaito , lo kalao mau bilang aja.. goceng atu, beli dua dapet dua, mau gak lo?" tawar len membuat akaito menyerah kan duit leceh yang sudah tertulis '4ku c1nt4 k4mu33hh dan gambar pattimura yang berjengot itu diserahkan ke len.

Len memotong sushi dengan semangat membaranya memotong sushi itu

TRAKTRAKCIIEETTTGEDEBUKNGIEEETTMEOONG(?)

Suara yang keluar dari capslock author yang ajaib.

'brak' banting pintu membuat semua terbelalak melihat pintu. Len yang sudah memakai baju cowok(entah kapan dia ganti) melempar samurai kea rah gakupyon, gakupyon berlari mengejar samurainya yang melayang jauh (sekuat itu kah len melemparnya?) terus berlari…berlarii…berlari…. Dan hap, gakupyon kelelahan malah nari hap hap hap hap(korban iklan axis)

"hei kalian! Mau belajar atau jualan sih!" teriak seseorang guru terkenal killer yang tadi membanting pintu hingga pintunya sudah meninggal

"menghening kan cipta, mulai" pimpin luka menundukkan kepalanya, mereka semua mengikuti luka. "WOI SIAPA YANG NYURUH MENGHENINGKAN CIPTA HAH!" bentak guru bernama

"heh guru baka, tuh pintu kemaren udah gua idupin kembali minta sama kami-sama mohon mohon malah sudah mati kedua kalinya! gua tak bisa minta ke dragon ball lagi tahu!" teriak kiku juon melayang tak jelas arah

"akan kuhukum kamu!" ancam miki-sensei

"hukum aja kalau sensei bisa menangkapku~" ejek kiku juon menjauh

"aku yakin ada yang bisa terbang selain kau, len aku akan bunuh kamu, dan kamu saya tugaskan menangkap kiku juon!"

Len kebingungan kenapa dirinya yang jadi sasaran terus. Apa len sudah terpilih yang paling sengsara dibikini bottom#plak

Kiku juon menghampiri len dengan kapaknya yang berlumuran darah, kiku juon menanyakan apa len mau menangkapnya? Len langsung menggelegkan kepalanya .. "hohoho…len tidak mau sensei!"

Keadaan menjadi gemuruh, gakupo yang masih ngejer tuh samurai(gak dapet dapet ya?) len yang tadi hendak jualan sushi tertunda karena guru killer datang.

Miku masih menggoyang goyangkan neginya keatas kesamping kedepan kebelakang yo mula 1(kenapa jadi senam?!). Ternyata kaito diem diem melihat miku terus lho #eeaaa!

"pengumuman dari ibu miki yang cantiek dari iklan kukubima kasih tahu bahwasanya kemerdekaan itu ialah hak segala bangsa#plak besok ada kedatangan 4 anak baru dikelas ini!" teriak miki-sensei pake toak nya 'love is war'

Miku berdehem, sodara sodara.

"sekarang masukkan buku buku kalian, hari ini kalian libur belajar…." Perintah miki-sensei, anak anak konyol langsung bersorak sorakkan gembira, mereka melempar gakupyon keatas hingga membuat atap jebol.

"maksud saya bukan tidak ada belajar sama saya tapi ULANGAN! Ngerti KALIAN ULANGAN(sejak kapan author membentulkan capslock yang jebol tadi)" anak anak langsung kebingungan sendiri kecuali gakupyon yang melayanhg diudara sana.

"miki-sensei, saat ulangan nanti boleh makan?" tanya teto.

"lu kate ini warteg ape?" nyambung oliver yang dari tadi diem saja

"nyeh, daripada lo nongkrongnya didepan kapal bajak laut jadi hiasan depan sambil merentangkan " ejek teto

"au, punya mata cuman satu lagi, yang atu diperban. Halah"

"udah kemana mana pake topi kapten gitu lagi. Halah"

"WOI NGAPA JADI MAIN HALAH HALAHAN SIH!" teriak miki-sensei membuat yang halah halah menjadi bele bele rebus.

Ulangan dimulai, semua hanya melihat ulangannya kecuali gakupoh, kertas ulangan dijadiin pembukus terong dan jualan dipasar(?!) .

.

.

Ulangan selesai "nah, besok sensei akan membagikan nilai ulangan besok pagi pagi pake toak biar loh loh pada gak budeg"

'brak' pintu kelas tertutup, miki-sensei keluar dengan wajah kesel.

"yoooiiii~"

"len! beli sushi nya atu!"

Seeeeekkkaaiiiiiii-deeee ich…ich….ich….uban…asam….ra…sa….nya….. …..aaaaaa(tiba tiba yang mengeluarkan suara ini terbakar)

"oh halo? Siapa ya? oh tukang pecel lele'kah? Ohh… kagak kok….. ohh….si len? ohh… ia… dia masih shota kok #plak" tidak disangka bunyi itu mlik hape nya rin yang ditelpon sama tukang pecel lele soal len masih shota atau sudah menjadi lelaki jantan#plak

***pppzzttttt***

Suara megaphone yang ada disetiap tiap kelas berbunyi membuat semua menghadap megaphone tersenut, kiku juon yang mendekati megaphone itu siap siap menebas kalau memanggil kelas aneh ini.

***dipanggil anak anak seluruh kelas untuk turun kelapangan belakang, kepala sekolah mau memberitahukan sesuatu!***

Miku berdehem lagi, sodara sodara.

Mereka semua kembali ke aktivitasnya kembali tanpa menghiraukan perintah dari yang mmerintah lewat megaphone.

***KELAS VOCACLASS! KALAU TIDAK DATANG KIYO SENSEI AKAN KESANA! LEN KAU MASIH MEMAKAI BAJU CEWEK KAN? LEKAS GANTI!***

Rin berdehem sodara sodara dia sudah tertular virus aneh dari miku sodara sodara, apakah gakupyon masih mengejar samurainya sodara sodara? Gaku pyon berlari sodara sodara! Dia berlari terus berlari sodara sodara, sampai dititik penyampaian gakupyon mengulurkan tangannya sodara sodara… akhirnya tuh samurai kecapean sendiri dari tadi muter muter.(?) akhirnya gakupoh menebas host bola Madrid dan Barcelona tadi malam.

Mereka prasah dari pada bernasib kayak len daan rin tadi pagi mereka semua keluar dari kelas itu menuju lapangan, sebelum itu mereka melewati koridor.

"eh mik… lo inget kejadian dimall debest saat lo dan gue ketimpa kerdus crocokan abis itu kita ilang ingetan?" tanya kaito mau pedekate ama miku#eaaaa

"tuh lu inget?" tanya rin nyerongos "heh dadarata, diem nape kaito lagi mau pedekate ama miku!" bisik len, rin hanya berohria saja sangking ria nya dia loncat dari lantai 2 ke lapangan, rin sudah tak saabar kelapangan atau apa?

"dasar dadarata!"

"heh len! lo jangan ngatain pacar gue dehh!" protes piko , ehem. Disini rin adalah pacarnya piko

"eh si pemakan usb, gue gak setuju kalau kakak gue ama lo! Gak sudi cuih" ludah nya len melayang mengikuti angin(?)

"dasar Shotaaa!"

"eh lo juga shota! Dasar shota beruban!"

"bacot banget lu pada, mau ngerasain ikan tuna gua!" ancam luka memberhentikan petengkaran sesame shota.

Len dan piko memaling kan muka lawan arah. Dengan kerutan didahi tertada jelas mereka sedang marahan.

" eh mik , lo tau gak kalau kemaren tuh gue liat dirumahnya kaito ada tulisan dais-" sebelum melanjutkan kata kata luka sudah disergap dengan tangan biru yang kotor#plak milik rok biru, kaito.

"eh gak kok mik…. Jangan dengarkan kata si luka parah ini!" jelas kaito membuat miku bingung sangking bingungnya dia tah tahu dia dimana sekarang.

Terlihat jelas gakupo melihat luka disergap sama kaito. "luka! Aku akan menyelamatkan muuu~"

Kaito memalingkan kepalanya kearah gakupo yang lompat sambil mengangkat samurainya "waaaaaa!"

Sebelum melarikan diri kaito sudah berlumuran tomat

"ambulaaann woi ambulaaann!"

.

.

Skip time anak anak vocaclass sudah sampai di lapangan yang cukup ramai. Kecuali rin yang sedang main shotorange(permainan apaan tuh?!)

"hei RIIN! Berhentilah main shotorange! Lagian kau menembak nya pake jeruk lagi!" teriak neru, permainan shotorange yang entah siapa yang buat adalah permainan tembak jeruk, rin sudah melakukannya sering. Pernah suatu kali rin tak sengaja melempar jeruk ke kepala sekolah yang sedang berpidato. Sebenarnya tuh jeruk mau ngenain len ada dibarisan cowok. Rin langsung dimarahin ama kepala sekolah hingga di kenakan hukuman tidak boleh makan jeruk selama 20 hari 3 jam 29 menit 12 detik(rinci amat_-_)

"biarkan! Aku sedang asik menembaki jeruk jerukku ke murid murid konyol itu" tawa rin masih menembaki tanpa arah.

'dug'

"haulu rin, kena murid yang bertubuh gagah!" ejek neru, jeruk yang dilempar rin kemana mana mengenai seorang murid bertubuh gagah. Terlihat murid itu menghampiri rin.

"eeh?"

"SIAPA YANG NGELEMPAR JERUK INI KEKEPALAA GUA HAH!" teriak murid sangar itu sampe MUNCRAT.

Neru langsung menunjuk rin yang sedanng ketakutan tingkat orang yang dikeejer di temple run versi 2, silahkan download di apps yang tersedia.

"oh anak kecil yang mirip kelinci ini yang melempar jeruk ke gue ya!" tangan kotor menyentuh kerah nya baju rin. Hingga rin meronta ronta kebelet. "heh betapa genit, lu mau ngapain kakak gua hah?" tanya len menghampiri neru, rin yang sedang mau dihajar sama murid sangar itu dan juga handphonenya neru yang melayang(?)

"EH CEWEK CANTIIEK. MAU KENALAN GAK AMA AKUUUHHH?" ternyata kita salah sangka, murid sangar itu adalah banci sejenis dengan gakupyon yang lagi berduaan sama terongnya.

"Halah gua gak demen ama sejenisnya gakupoh…. Ayo rin, kita menuju ketemen temen kita" ajak len menarik tangan rin. Murid yang terlihat sangar tapi kayak gakupoh. Mirip persis. Sangking percisnya gakupoh marah karena ada yang mengikuti cirri khasnya#plak

"lu juga rin! Ngapain lo main permainan gak jelas itu!"

"yee! Ngenyein lu shota! Bodo amat gua mau main apa kek, terserah gue kek, bapake gak ngelarang mamake juga!"

"heh rin sejak kapan lu nonton si entong"

"kemaren di Tpi sore, gua liat sambil makan pisang lu~"

"daf*ck"

Back to setoori~

"kami mengumpulkan kalian disini karena adahal penting sekali!"teriak kepala sekolah make toak cukup besar. Tapi toak itu tidak mengalahkan wortel milik gumi. Gumi celengak celengok saat autor menyebut namanya dan makanan terlaknatnya#plak.

Setelah sekian banyak pidato yang KATANYA penting, membuat murid murid kepanasan dibuatnya. Hingga tukang penjual udang rebus kaya#plak

"woi pidatonya lama amat! Mana yang penting! SOEKARNO aja cumin pidato 5 menit dapat makna banyak, nyeh eloh kepsek yang peseknya nauzubilahbinkunyuk 3 jam pidato gak ada makna nya!" comment diFB -ralat- murid murid yang sudah sempoyongan.

"HEH YANG DISANA! DIAM!" teriak kepsek pake toak. Udah pake toak masih aja teriak teriak-_-

Tak terasa miku menatap kepsek yang peseknya membuat tak bisa memakai kacamata dengan tampang 'masalah getoh?'

"lanjut~blablabla"

Dibarisan vocaclass~

"eh tuh sipesek gak berhenti pidato abalnya padahal ini bukan hari raya lho!" protes teto sambil gigitin palanya neru yang dia kira tuh roti.

Mereka meledek ledek kepsek yang sedang berpidato gaje. Apa yang penting? Cumaan ngomongin besok ada 4 anak murid akan datang kesekolah pake cirri cirinya segala lagi, sekalian aja sama gaji orang tuanya lo sebutin kepsek-_-

"emang apa istimewanya tuh 4 murid? Kan sama sama makan nasi?" ujar kaito mendahulukan len yang sudah mengangkat tangan kanannya menunjukkan dia mau ngomong sesuatu ala syahrini.

"sama sama makan nasi? Miku makan negi tuh?" respon miku melihat rin yang tiba tiba mendengar kata 'negi' "rinny~ kau tidak mengatai negi kukan?"

'bug'

Miku pingsan dilempar jeruk rin yang berseru headSHOTorange! Rin berdehem kembali sodara sodara, sehabis itu sodara so- sebelum host bola melanjutkan kata kata gakupoh sudah beraksi kembali menjadi super kura kura ninjaa~

"heh gakupoh, bisa diem sedikit kaga?" tanya luka.

"ia deh aku diem" sahut gakupoh, ternyata host bola sudah bisa terselamatkan.

3 jam kemudian

"tuh kepsek lama amat, apa gue harus lempar jeruk lagi?"

"lempar aja rin!"

"jangan deh! Gua masih mo idup"

5 jam kemudian

"woi nih fanfic jadi gaje KEPSEK NO BAKA!" teriak author marah marah sambil kopral depan kepsek

"et dah! Sushi gua bangkrut gak buka buka nih!" protes len! sekaligus langganan lainnya yang minta len 'turunkan harga sushiLEN!' 'TURUNKAN KESHOTAAN MU LEN#plak'

Setengah jam lewat abad ke-20

"sekian dari kepsek terkeceh didunia, wassalam"

"WAALLAIKUM GAK SALAM!"

.

.

"fyuuhh… tuh si pesek lama amat pidatonya tadi!" keluh teto

"eh rin lo harus ganti rugi tadi lo lempar jeruk gue!"

"apa apaan lo mik, lo ndiri yang nyari negi!"

"woi! Ngaku gak lo! Kalau gak len gua jadiin tumbal!"

"jadiin aja! Mana peduli gue ama si shota perkuadrat itu"

"hiks…hiks…rinn~"

"WOI DIEM! LO GAK LIAT NOH ADA YANG NGUMPUL GAK JELAS!" teriak luka yang dari tadi disembah sama gakupoh. Sekarang gakupoh si banci taman rawan(karena taman lawang sudah terlalu mentrims) sedang ngejer piko yang mengambil samurainya.

"tolooong~ gakupyon jangan kejer akuuhh… aku tau kamu cinta sama luka, tapi jangan anggap gue lukaa~" teriak piko lari diikuti para usb beda jenis.

"ngapain gua ngejer lo? Harusnya gua nanyak lo ngapa ngambil samurai kesayangan guee?" Protes gakupoh mengejar ala spongebob

Back to setori.

"wah ia tuh! Kok banyak banget murid murid melingkar gitu ya? ada apaantuh?" tanya miku menempelkan mukanya ke jendela koridor, hingga terihat jelas hidungnya sudah dikutuk menjadi Idung babi#plakplakplakplokpreet

"buset, pasti kepsek lagi lagi berulah!" sotoi kaito langsung digaplak kiyoteru-senssei

"eh, kiyo-sensei ada apa?"

"seharusnya saya yang nanyak KENAPA KALIAN NGUMPUL DI KORIDOR INI!"

"heh bapak seharusnya saya yang nanyak, kenapa mereka semua(baca:murid murid) itu berkumpul melingkar disana? Kenapa hanya kami yang dikoridor mau menuju kelas dimarahi?" tanya meiko berhenti dari mabuknya. Hingga semua menatap meiko sesame dengan berbahas tatapan ' apa lo sudah tobat?'

Meiko dan kiyoteru bertatapan, hinga akhirnya mereka bermain tatap tatapan(?)

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari kiyosensei tentang murid murid berkumpul disana sebab ada propesor terkenal menuju kesini. Murid murid alay segan meminta tanda tangannya. Begitulah sekian cerita-#plak digampar len entah kenapa

"oh propesor ya? ah tak peduli, ayo balik kekelas untuk ngadem" pimpin miku diikuti manusia pengikut paling LOL sederajat#plak

Sesampai dikelas, mereka beraktivitas kembali seperti biasanya, restoran kecil len laris manis. Rin tak mau kalah sama adiknya yang dapet duit banyak, dia membuka retoran jeruk….dan… tak ada yang membelinya.. kasian deh lo rin. (rin *ngelindes author*)

"gakupooohhh… gue bilang jangan ngejer gue mulu!" teriak piko masih berlarian.

"woi balikin samurai gua dan gua akan berhenti mengejar looo!" gakupo masih mengejer piko dengan ala spongebob nya

"heh gakupo! Lo lari yang bener dong!" teriak luka menegaskan

"a…aa… gimana ya? walau aku biasa di kejer hansip gara gara aku dikira banci, tapi aku gak pernah di kejer sama luka!" ucap gakupo dengan kata kata lembut(lo ke luka-san aja lembut_-_)

"sekarang gue, mau ngajarin lo caranya lari!"

"gimana caranya?"

Keluar lah pecut dari tangannya luka yang mengucapkan mantra sesuai diajari cosmo dan wanda, ternyata keadaan cosmo berubah menjadi anjing Karena salah mantra tetapi luka bisa secepatnya menghafal semua mantra , tepo jidat-ralat-tepok tangan buat luka! (prok..prok…prokk…. dugjegerbumngiietMeoongg(?))

JengjengTESS

Luka berusaha keras mengajarkan gakupo berlari sedangkan piko hanya menontonnya. Miku sedang mengobrol dengan kaito yang blushing.. sedangkan yang lain menghampiri len yang berjualan sushi yang dinamakan SushiBananaLen..

'Brak' banting pintu membuat semua mata mengarah kepintu. Luka menghentikan pecutan cinta untuk gakupoh si terong berhenti.

_Hendak mata melihat tak ada satupun yang merespon hal yang sama._

TBC~

Kagalenka : maaf ya ceritanya gaje, boleh dong di review kritikannya..

Len : yehh….

Rin : bagianku kok gitu amat ya?

Kagalenka : mudah-mudahan fanfict berikutnya tidak gaje

Miku : mengheningkan cipta mulai

Kagalenka : WOI BUKAN BERRDUKA TAPI DIAMININ BAKA VOCALOID!*dijadiin sushi tambahan sama len*

Len : oke repiw

Rin :repiiiieeewwwwwwwwww.

Kagalenka : arigatou *kembali ke tubuh semua setelah disushi sama len*


End file.
